The Smile of an Angel
by arisfilan
Summary: One-shot SenKosh. koshino's POV


Author: Arisfilan

Pairing: Sendoh/Koshino

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slamdunk characters but Kaede owns me!

          I want to dedicate this fic to the person whose smile makes me forget some of my worries and makes me realize that life is not that bad afterall (eww… how mushy). 

**The Smile of an Angel**

          My dreamless slumber was interrupted by a series of shouts coming downstairs. My mom and dad are fighting again. Their shouts can be heard all over the house. My mom was nagging my dad for coming home late and drunk…..again. It has always been like this, my parents fight because of every petty reasons they can think of.

          What a great way to start a day!

          I got up from my bed, hurriedly took a bath, changed into my school uniform and left the house. I won't eat breakfast anymore, I lost my appetite after hearing my parents bicker.

          Eventhough I walked hurriedly, almost outpacing the joggers around me,I still arrived late in school. Out of breath, I went to my room and sat down.I was trying to collect my scattered thoughts when suddenly our teacher came in and announced that there will be a quiz.

          "Just to check if you have read the chapter I assigned you to read" with his I-know-you –didn't-read –the-chapter smirk plastered in his face.As expected ,my paper was blank, I can't answer the stupid questions because I wasn't able to read the stupid chapter. I have spent the whole day yesterday reviewing for the long exam in my other class. After getting our papers, he continued his sermon about students who are not doing anything to pass their subjects, students who do not exert any effort to study. Damn! How can I pass his stupid class if he gives quizzes everytime I wasn't able to study.

Second class, still annoyed with what happened earlier and very much worried about the exam later, my teacher decided to have a graded recitation. I was humiliated when she called me. I don't know how to answer her, I stood in front of the class, looking dumbly at the teacher while my classmates were staring wide-eyed at me. Few were pitying me, some are apathetic while most of them were smirking and oenly laughing at me. I  wished that an asteroid will fall and hit all my stupid classmates and my teacher as well.

          Time for the much awaited exam, a student came and announced…..

          "Our teacher can't come to class, she got sick and she said that she'll just re-schedule the exam."

          I sat there motionless,letting her words sink into my muddled brain. Damn! I stayed up all night just to study for that stupid exam and I even didn't attend our basketball practise knowing that coach Taoka will surely kill me. And now you're gonna tell me that all my efforts are wasted!

          What really pisses me off is that I'm angry but I can't do anything about it. I wanted to shout, I wanted to curse all these fucking people, I wanted to throw and break things, I wanted to punch somebody, but I can't do any of those things. I will end up in a big trouble, our guidance councilor told  me that if I give them one more problem I will be kicked out of school.I wouldn't want that to happen, I don't want to give my parents a reason to tell me how screwed up I am and how unluckyn they are for having a stupid, war freak and good for nothing son like me.

          I went out of the room, and sat in one of the benches facing the school ground, hoping that watching the other students chatting happily would somewhat lessen the anger I was feeling.

          But of course I was wrong, instead of pacifying me, the scene around me only addd to my already blazing fury. All I see are couples holding each others hands, walking or just sitting on the benches. Laughing………,smiling……….,looking so in love…………so happy.

These scenes jolted me to the reality that I have no one to hold hands with, to talk to, and that the person whom I love the most treats me as his bestfriend, someone  who would listen to all his fantasies about guys with sexy butts.

I hate it when he talks about other people. I get jealous when he babbles about how he enjoyed other people's company. I get hurt but I have to pretend that I'm happy for him. I hate pretending, I hate wearing masks, it's tiring …………………… I'm tired, Im confused, I'm going crazy.   

Enough self-pity, I have to go back to my room. I still have another class to attend since I'm already here in school might as well as attend all this stupid classes and besides I'm already numbed with hopelessness. I don't care whatever happens wether there would be an exam, a quiz, a recitation. I don't give a damn.

I walked numbly along the corridor, not minding the students chattering noisily around me.

"Don't you know that frowning will make you look old Hiro-kun?"

I stopped, then I slowly turned to the direction where the voice came from, fully expecting whom to see. I saw a tall spiky-haired guy approached me,wearing that trademark smile of his. His blue eyes dancing with mischief and laughter, his well-shaped nose, and his cherry-red lips curving into the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in the whole 16 years of my existence. 

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes Akira."

"Hiro-kun don't look so blue. Why don't you smile a little?"

"I wasn't born with a smile plastered on my face like you."

"Now,now,now  that's not a good way to talk to talk to your bestfriend."

"Hmph"

I felt the comforting warmth of his body when he put his arms on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else"

"But I still have a class…"

"You don't look like you can still survive another class."

"But…"

"Come On."

How can I say no to him? By just looking at his smile I could feel all my irritation and anger melting away. The darkness of failure fades away as the tiny flicker of hope radiates from him. It confuses me how he can smile amidst all the shit that happens everyday, as if there's nom evil in this world.

He's like an angel, trying to save a lost soul like me, guiding me to the right path. Yes, that's it…………he is an angel.

My angel.

*****FIN*****  

(Wag mong edit to!!! Hehehehe)

Crescent: Thanks for dedicating this fic for me.

Arisfilan: Uhm…..actually its not for you…

Crescent: Not for me??? 

Arisfilan: Yeah… not fot you..

Crescent:AND YOU CALL THIS—THIS—SCRATCH A FIC!!!!!!!!! Even a 7 year old can write better than this.

Arisfilan: Don't be mad, I'll make another fic just for you.

Crescent: Really???

Arisfilan: Yeah… Ill make a fic fo you, it would be entitled… "The  Adventures of a Hentai" bwahaha!!!( runs away from the fuming Crescent)

Crescent: Wait till I get my hands on you. Even your angel won't be able to help you baka……..

Author's Notes:

          I can't believe I wote a fic about Sendoh. And he is an angel????????? Oh my God I'm getting crazy. Well I can't think of any SD character who always smile like my crush. It would be hilarious if I made Rukawa an angel. Much as I love him, I can't picture him as a smiling angel. 


End file.
